


No Words Left in Me

by PassionateKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Writer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateKey/pseuds/PassionateKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always had a way with words. A way to spin them to create beautiful things. It was probably why he was so good at bullshitting his way through life, he just knew how to make things sound good. When they move into the bunker he finds an old typewriter and one particular night when he can't sleep he begins typing away. And before he knows it, his and Sam's story is poured onto the paper in front of him. Dean knows that one day they will die, so someone might as well know the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words Left in Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first pieces I ever wrote and shared, so I thought I would post it here. Also I have a small head cannon that Dean is an amazing writer.

"  _Her name was Pala. She was the most beautiful entity to ever roam the earth. She was sleek and lustrous. Had a glint of exuberance in her. She roared with life, wanting nothing more then to be heard, to be loved, to be caressed. She heard secrets that would never be told. She saw phenomenon’s no one would ever believe. She traveled to unknown and mysterious places. She had seen the world and experienced all there was too it, good and evil, in her life time. No one would ever live up to her. She was one of a kind. Always providing a safe haven. Always providing a roof. A shelter. She was love.-"_

The typing on the old machine stopped as Dean looked over what he had written. “Sammy!" he called out and seconds later a tall man appeared at the door.

“Yeah Dean?"

Dean turned around to face his brother. “What’s another word for love?"

Sam looked confused, “Why?"

Dean grunted, turning back to the typewriter in front of him. “Just cause, what’s another word for love?"

Sam shrugged “Uh, compassion, fondness, desire, adoring, yearning.."

Dean shook his head. “No, no, that’s not what I’m looking for."

“ _-She was home._ ”

"Hey Sam, do you remember the first hunt we did? When I got you from Stanford. I thought dad was missing, so I went to you for help and we headed out to trace dad’s steps." Sam nodded cautiously. “The town we went to, with the women in white, that was Jericho, right?" 

Sam nodded again as he stepped into Dean’s new room, slowly lowering himself onto the bed. “Yeah, why?"

Dean was silent for a moment, “Just wondering." was all he said before going back to typing as Sam sat watching him fascinated. 

“ _Home to two broken boys. They grew up in her. They experience first love in that back seat. First heartbreak. First time shooting a gun. First beers. First kills. First hunts She had been the first car the  boys had ever driven. And if so help them she would be the last. She had been their home. Their mother. Their father. Their savior. She had saved their lives countless times. She didn’t care what mistakes they had done or what mistakes they would make. She would be there for them. She was their baby. Their one and only. Because no one could replace old Pala’. Even after countless time’s of being repaired and tinkered with, she still purred the same as she had the first day she was taken off the belt._ ”

After a while of watching Dean, Sam got up and walked out of the room. Walking freely around their new home, Sam wondered what Dean was up too. Ever since he had found that old typewriter it was like Dean did nothing more but spent countless hours just typing away, occasionally stopping to ask Sam about words that could replace words or small pieces of information about hunts that had worked in the past. Even when they went away on jobs, Sam would find Dean scratching away on a journal he’d never seen. And when they came back home, Dean would hole himself up again and just click away.

“ _Old Pala’ knew stories worth telling, and even those that weren’t. And if you listened close enough to the hum she gave when she was resting, you could sit and hear as she recited the tales of The Boy who would be King, and the Righteous Man. Two brothers on a quest to save people, hunt things, continue on the family business. The two brothers that would go to hell and back just to save each other again and again and again. Two brothers that believed that family didn’t end in blood, or oil._ ”

Sam looked up from the book he was reading when he realized the sound of typing had stopped. He saw Dean emerge from his room with a stack of papers in hand. “Whatcha got there?" he called out.

Dean fidgeted, holding the papers to his chest. “Uhh just something I’ve been working on."

Sam’s eyebrows drew together. “Ohh." 

Suddenly Dean leached forward slamming the paper down in front of him. “I’ve been- I’ve been writing down all out stories, all of our adventures, our hunts. Basically our lives. You know, kinda like a book of sorts." he stammered out.

Sam looked up surprised, he never knew Dean as to be one to write much. “Why?" Sam questioned.

A flash of hurt ran across Dean’s face, but was gone as soon as it appeared, as he quietly began to pick the papers back off the table.

Sam placed his hand atop Dean’s to stop him. “I mean, like, how come?" he asked this time softer.

Dean shrugged nervously. “I figured one day when we’re gone, someone should know about our stories. I mean, we did save the world once or twice, someone should at least get to know what really happened."

Sam smiled.

Dean looked up at his brother, and sat down across from him, sliding the papers in front of Sam. “I thought you could read it, and tell me what you think. I mean, since you lived it and all, you can just make sure I’m right. Or course the names will be changed later but you know…"

Sam smiled again, “I’d love to Dean."

“ _KAZ 2Y5; DW._ ”

“ _They say that if you look into a person’s eyes right before they die you can see their true nature. They also say right before you die, you see your life flash before your eyes. But that night as the life slowly seaped out of Dean in streams of crimsoned blood, all he saw before the lights went out was his baby brother, Sam, begging him to stay. And all Sam saw as he begged his brother not to leave him their alone was his big brother Dean…_ ”


End file.
